La pelea
by Lis-chan
Summary: One-shot XF


**La pelea**

Un día como todos en la casa de filia Ul Copt, el pequeño Val-chan durmiendo, Grabos y Giras limpiando la tienda y ella haciendo la comida. No tenia nada de raro... O así lo creía ella,

Alguien la observaba desde lo alto, alguien que supuestamente era muy despreciado por ella, y que nunca le haría un favor a menos que se arrodillase suplicante durante toda su vida. Aquel hombre que parecía un simple muchacho de ojos rasgados color amastia, la miraba fijamente, queriendo saber algo mas de ella intentando averiguar porque esa figura tan delicada le hacia sentir algo extraño que supuestamente era solo burla y a la ves odio, ¿pero porque sentía que era odio?  Tal ves porque la sensación le resultaba placentera, el era un demonio, no debía olvidar eso, ellos se alimentan de los sentimientos malos, de dolor o furia. 

Y, aunque se mintiera a si mismo, era mejor para él, que aceptara que era odio, porque muchos lo insinuaban y hasta se lo decían en la cara que eso era, una palabra que el apenas se animaba a decir, por temor a que lo escuchase su ama, "AMOR", y eso lo destruiría.

Realmente estaba confundido, pero nada lo paró cuando desapareció y reapareció en la casa de la rubia Filia.

- ¡Buenos días Filia! – le dijo gritándole en el oído

 - QUEEE? – filia reconoció aquella voz y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Se dio vuelta bruscamente sacando su mazo en señal de advertencia - que haces aquí basura? No dejare que te acerques a mi querido Val-chan –

- yo estoy bien Labios de lagartija gracias por preguntar –

- que haces aquí?

- Eso, es un secreto ^_^

- Vete de aquí o te echare a patadas aunque tenga que tocar tu sucio cuerpo NANAGOMI!!!!!!!!!!!! – con su habitual animo Filia lo saludaba.

En realidad ya hacia dos años desde que habían destruido a la estrella oscura, y desde ese momento, una ves cada mes la visitaba Zeros, y, aunque no estaba muy contenta ya se había acostumbrado a su llegada. Realmente no sabia porque, pero siempre después de su llegada se sentía aliviada, como si se alegrara por saber que estaba bien, aunque no lo aceptara.

- ya me tienes cansada, apareces desapareces haciéndome rabiar, sabiendo que no te puedo tener cerca – 

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Zeros sonriente

- porque….por…que….me haces enojar dos por tres y…y... Ahora respondeme tú entonces. ¿Por qué siempre me molestas? Y ni se te ocurra responderme con tus secretos, ni me digas que te lo dijo tu ama porque no creo que se gaste haciendo esas pavadas –

- no se, porque quiero- 

- vete de aquí maldita basura no te quiero ver cerca de mi vista. sal de aquí!

- mira señorita labios de lagartija yo no soy la persona que cada ves que miro a alguien que no conozco me pongo a gritar palabrotas, me pongo histérico por ver a alguien y sobre todo cuando uno no le hace absolutamente nada.

- A mi no pero a mi raza si, desde niña le he tenido asco a los demonios, ellos destruyeron a mi madre a mi familia a mis amigos a toda la gente de mi raza, sobre todo tu, el que mas me afecto fuiste tu, porque aunque yo no hubiera nacido arruinaste mi vida – Filia ya estaba entre llorosos, sus grandes ojos azules contenían mares de lagrimas, que no querían sufrir, que no querían mostrar debilidad alguna, sobre todo a aquel muchacho irónico – tu… tu… arruinaste todo, tu y tu ama tu y todos los malditos demonios del universo, todos murieron….-

Ella había caído de rodillas, lloraba desconsoladamente, Zeros se sentía sorprendido, no sabia que hacer, muchas veces le habían rogado por su vida, por que no los mataran y nunca en su larga vida le había afectado eso, pero ahora, aquella muchacha rubia lloraba y aunque fuera su culpa no lo disfrutaba, naturalmente los demonios disfrutan del sufrimiento ajeno, pero ahora sentía una amargura inmensa, y una necesidad infinita de consolarla.

Entonces se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Filia Ul Copt dragón dorada no sintió las ya conocidas ganas de pegarle de alejarlo, al contrario necesitaba sentirlo, porque aunque su corazón fuera frió, en ese momento sentía que era lo mas lindo que había sentido en los últimos años de vida, y sin decir una palabra se fue calmando poco a poco, y mientras Filia levantaba la cabeza vio sus rasgados ojos como nunca los había visto antes, estaban llenos de preocupación. Mientras que Zeros miraba los grandes y profundos ojos de ella.  Se fueron acercando muy despacio hasta tocar sus labios, aunque no lo creyeran ambos tenían miedo, aunque así el beso fue mas dulce.

Pero al momento en que Filia recupero conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo se alejo de el sabiendo que si seguían estando juntos el sufriría un horrible destino, y ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo que tenia escondido, que nunca lo podría tener. Por eso miro dulcemente a Zeros y  le dijo que se alejara que no podía verlo, que nunca podría pasar nada entre un Demonio y un dragón, que el iba a morir si se quedaba con ella.

- lo se, pero… - era la primera ves que Zeros no tenia respuesta para algo-

- es mejor que te vallas –

- pero….

- VETE DE AQUÍ NANAGOMI- Filia Dijo gritando, cerrando los ojos para que no viera su debilidad, ella no quería que el muriera, no quería saber que por estar con ella el tuviera que morir...

Zeros desapareció, y Filia se quedo en el suelo, llorando, pero sabiendo que ella siempre estaría con el, en su corazón, y la ultima mirada que el había tenido no la olvidaría nunca, porque era una mirada confusa, con miedo, y hasta con amor….

FIN

Bueno, por fin lo termine, entre el molesto de mi hermano y los retos demi abuela lo termine, espero que loes guste, creo que para ser mi segundo fanfic quedo bastante bueno. Pero bueno, es tarde y me tengo que ir a dormir, porque mañana tengo que ir a clases  ¬¬. Si quieren escribirme haganlo a sakulau@hotmail.com 

Recibo todo, menos virus, bombas, y demas cosas malas.  Lis- Chan (laura)


End file.
